Perdidos em Lisboa
by Marie W. Malfoy
Summary: Conheceramse em Itália e casaram, agora em Luademel, resolveram visitar a terra natal dele. Apanharam o avião e aqui estão eles...prontos para ficarem Perdidos em Lisboa! [U.A.]


**Shortfic**

**Autora: **Marie Weasley Malfoy

**Status: **Completa

**Spoiler: **Nenhum U.A.

**Classificação: **K

**Sinopse: **Conheceram-se em Itália e casaram, agora em Lua-de-mel, resolveram visitar a terra natal dele. Apanharam o avião e aqui estão eles...prontos para ficarem Perdidos em Lisboa!

**Disclaimer:** As personagens presentes nesta obra escrita não me pertencem mas sim a JKRowling e todos os outros Sres e Sras. de negócios que ganham fortunas com o meu Draco!

**Nome:** Perdidos em Lisboa

Sábado amanheceu ensolarado. O sol espreitava através da janela do quarto nº 203 do Hotel Ritz. Na cama estavam duas pessoas deitadas, com as pernas entrelaçadas. Uma rapariga ruiva com perto de vinte e cinco anos e um rapaz loiro apenas um ano mais velho que ela. Foi ele quem despertou primeiro, mas permaneceu em silêncio observando a mulher adormecida no seu peito. Se há alguns anos lhe tivessem contado que estaria ali agora com ela, teria rido na cara da pessoa e provavelmente mandaria interna-la, ele e aquela ruiva eram tão diferentes que nem sabia como conseguiam permanecer juntos.

Tinham-se conhecido em Itália, na Universidade onde o pai dele dava aulas e ela tirava um curso de jornalismo; lembrava-se perfeitamente das primeiras vezes que se encontraram, acabavam sempre por discutir, ele adorava irritá-la, a maneira como ela ficava vermelha atraia-o de um modo que não sabia explicar. Agora estavam ali na cidade natal de sua mãe, casados e prontos para aproveitar a lua-de-mel em Lisboa. Sentiu-a mexer-se sobre si e apertou-a carinhosamente vendo-a sorrir.

- Já acordado, Draco? – Ela disse enquanto ele lhe dava um pequeno beijo nos lábios e a aconchegava nos braços.

- Sim, acordei cedo hoje, não nos lembramos de fechar a cortina ontem. – Ambos sorriram – Bom que achas de ires tomar banho enquanto eu peço o pequeno-almoço?

- Hmm tenho uma ideia melhor, porque não vamos os dois tomar banho e depois tu pedes o pequeno-almoço?

- Óptima ideia! – Ele riu, levantou-se e pegou-a ao colo, caminhando em seguida para a casa de banho.

Depois do banho tomado e do pequeno-almoço comido, saíram do hotel para finalmente conhecerem a cidade. Desceram a Rua António Augusto Aguiar em direcção ao Marquês de Pombal. Draco pretendia mostrar a Virgínia a cidade onde tinha nascido e passado os primeiros anos da sua vida. Começaram por descer a Av. Da Liberdade até à praça do comércio onde passearam um pouco e compraram algumas lembranças para a família. Quando era perto da uma da tarde resolveram ir almoçar. Almoçaram num restaurante chamado "Gambrinus" e fizeram planos****para a tarde.

Eu gostaria de visitar o parque das nações ainda hoje, achas que conseguimos? – Ginny disse com um brilho estranho nos olhos, Draco sabia que ela tinha imensa vontade de conhecer aquele espaço.

Claro, mas primeiro vou-te levar ao elevador de Santa Justa, para pudermos ver toda a baixa pombalina lá de cima.

Fantástico! Hoje também temos de visitar a torre de Belém e o mosteiro dos Jerónimos, para amanha irmos ver a Sé de Lisboa e o Castelo de São Jorge. – Draco riu da animação da mulher.

Sim, bom tu parece que já conheces Lisboa melhor do que eu!

É o poder da Internet meu Amor! – Ambos riram e logo em seguida o almoço chegou e eles almoçaram em silêncio.

Nessa tarde depois de visitarem o parque das nações, apanharam o eléctrico n.º 15 para irem até ao mosteiro. No fim da tarde resolveram passar no centro cultural de Belém para verem se havia algum espectáculo que pudessem ver. Resolveram assistir um espectáculo de dança que estava a passar naquele dia que se chamava "MODIFY". Depois do espectáculo voltaram ao hotel pois já era tarde e estavam cansados, e ainda tinham mais um dia cheio de visitas a lugares impressionantes, cheios de histórias por contar pela frente antes de partirem de volta a Itália.

--------------DraCo&Ginny--------------

No dia seguinte decidiram começar por passear nos jardins da Fundação Gulbenkian, naqueles dois dias Ginny já tinha tirado fotografias que davam para encher 2 cartões de memória, um com um Gigabyte e outro de 512Megas.

Depois do almoço Ginny quis tirar mais algumas fotos dos jardins mas Draco preferiu ficar no interior. Quando Virgínia se punha a tirar fotografias perdia a noção do tempo, e ao olhar para o relógio viu que já estava ali há duas horas, Draco já devia ter se chateado de tanto esperar. Voltou para o interior e procurou-o por todo o lado mas não o encontrou.

Ao mesmo tempo que Virginia entrava no edifício Draco saia à procura da mulher, pois sabia como ela era quando o assunto era fotografar, mas ela não já não estava nos jardins. Eles tinham se desencontrado, e agora? Como a iria encontrar? Odiava o facto de ela nunca andar com o telemóvel! Não sabia se tinha saído dali...de repente pareceu-lhe ouvir uma voz que lhe sussurrou ao ouvido "Sé...", ele não percebeu o significado daquela palavra, a única coisa que ele conhecia com Sé, era a Sé de Lisboa, que ele e Ginny tinham planeado ir visitar no dia anterior. Se calhar ela tinha ido para lá, por não o ter encontrado! Era isso ele iria para a Sé de Lisboa, se Ginny tivesse a mesma ideia iriam encontrar-se lá.

Virgínia estava no interior da Gulbenkian prestes a entrar em desespero, não encontrava Draco em lado nenhum. Será que ele se tinha ido embora? Era muito estranho ele tinha dito que iria ficar ali até ela voltar e no entanto não estava ali. Enquanto dava uma volta por ali viu uns panfletos no balcão, falavam sobre a Sé de Lisboa, ai lembrou-se que ela e Draco tinham combinado visitar a Sé ainda naquele dia e alguma coisa lhe dizia que tinha sido para lá que Draco tinha ido. Saiu da Gulbenkian decidida a ir até a Sé de Lisboa.

Quando chegou ao largo da Sé pode ver o enorme monumento à sua frente, a arquitectura medieval era maravilhosa na opinião de Draco. Resolveu entrar para ver se Ginny estava lá dentro. Caminhou até ao interior e viu que estavam ali muitas pessoas, outros turistas, iria ser difícil encontrar a sua ruiva ali...Passou por um grupo de pessoas que escutavam com atenção o que o guia dizia..." Também designada por**Igreja de Santa Maria Maior**, a**Sé**é o monumento mais antigo e venerável da cidade, símbolo da arquitectura medieval religiosa. Único monumento lisboeta de fundamento românico, é também filão de jazidas arqueológicas da ocupação romana, visigótica e árabe...", era impressionante, a Sé era um monumento majestoso. Mas infelizmente a sua ruiva não estava ali, voltou para a entrada e sentou-se num degrau a pensar onde ela poderia estar. Sem se aperceber uma senhora idosa, que quando jovem deveria ter os cabelos loiros e lisos, aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe no ombro.

Que se passa rapaz?

Desculpe?

Perguntei-lhe o que se passa. Não é normal um rapaz jovem como você estar sozinho perto da Sé.

Ah é que perdi-me da minha mulher e pensei que ela pudesse ter vindo até aqui, mas parece que me enganei. Começo a preocupar-me.

Não esteja. Eu uma vez também me perdi da pessoa que amava.

E voltou a encontra-la?

Infelizmente não. O destino levou-nos para sítios diferentes.

Que pena. Eu não penso perder a minha mulher. Mesmo que não a encontre aqui espero que esteja no hotel onde estamos instalados. O meu nome é Draco, e a senhora?

Vitória.

Vitória. Bonito nome. Conte-me mais sobre esse seu amor.

Ah jovem não há muito que contar. Famílias rivais, um amor impossível. Não se preocupe, tenho a certeza de que irá encontrar a pessoa que ama no Castelo.

Castelo? – Quando Draco olhou para onde era suposto estar a senhora esta tinha desaparecido, olhou em volta mas não havia sinal dela. – Para onde terá ido? E qual seria o Castelo de que falava? Será que era o De S. Jorge? Era o único Castelo que existia ali. Resolveu arriscar. Apanhou o Eléctrico e foi para lá.

--------------DraCo&Ginny--------------

Virgínia saiu do autocarro que tinha apanhado para chegar à Sé de Lisboa, foi até ao miradouro e espreitou. Era uma vista incrível, não resistiu e tirou algumas fotografias. Enquanto fotografava a paisagem um senhor aproximou-se dela e ficou a olha-la. Quando percebeu que era observada Ginny virou-se para o homem e perguntou-lhe:

Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

A menina a mim creio que não, mas penso que eu posso ajudá-la a si.

Pode? Mas como? Eu não necessito de ajuda.

Não é você quem procura o seu marido?

Bem sim, mas como poderia o senhor saber disso? Por acaso viu-o?

Não fui eu que o vi, mas conheço alguém que o viu, ele está a ficar preocupado por não a encontrar.

Imagino. Mas diga-me para onde ele foi? A propósito o meu nome é Virgínia.

É um prazer, o meu nome é Bernardo. Não sei ao certo, mas penso que o pode encontrar no Castelo.

No Castelo? Qual Castelo?

No Castelo de S. Jorge menina. Onde tudo o que vê à sua volta começou.

Ginny olhou a paisagem novamente. Como assim tudo tinha começado? Quando se virou para perguntar a Bernardo o que queria dizer com aquela frase ele tinha desaparecido. Homem estranho, Pensou. Decidiu ir até ao tal Castelo, afinal não tinha nada a perder.

--------------DraCo&Ginny--------------

Draco entrou no Castelo e deu uma volta por ali procurando por Ginny, parece que não devia ter confiado naquele estranha mulher, ela não estava ali. E agora? Em que outros sítios poderia procurar? Se calhar o melhor seria voltar ao hotel e esperar lá por ela. Sentou-se perto das muralhas do Castelo a admirar o sol que se começava a pôr. Um dia assim não estava nos planos deles. De repente sentiu o telemóvel vibrar no bolso das calças:

"Tô"!

Draco Malfoy?

Sim?

Daqui fala das urgências do Hospital de Sta. Maria.

O que é que aconteceu? Foi alguma coisa com Virgínia?

A sua mulher deu entrada no nosso hospital agora à pouco. Foi atropelada por um carro e está inconsciente.

Vou já para ai.

Draco desligou o telemóvel e saiu a correr do Castelo, apanhou o primeiro taxi que viu. Não podia acreditar! A mulher que amava estava no hospital inconsciente e a culpa era sua por não estar com ela. Não a devia ter perdido de vista. Pediu ao taxista que fosse o mais depressa que pudesse. E se ela morresse? Ele não conseguiria sobreviver sem ela. Não depois de experimentar como era a vida com a ruiva. Ela era o que havia de mais importante para ele.

Finalmente chegaram, Pagou ao taxista o preço exagerado da viagem feita e saiu a correr do carro em direcção às urgências do Hospital. Entrou e dirigiu-se ao balcão onde uma senhora falava ao telefone.

Desculpe pode informar-me onde se encontra a paciente Virgínia Weasley Malfoy?

Espere um momento estou ao telefone.

Aquela mulher estava a irrita-lo, ele precisava saber onde estava Ginny imediatamente e ela não estava muito disposta a dar-lhe essa informação. Um acto de desespero pulou sobre o balcão e apertou o botão para desligar o telefone.

O que é que o senhor pensa que está a fazer? - A mulher estava muito indignada com a atitude de Draco. – Quer que chame os seguranças?

Pronto agora já não está ao telefone, já me pode dar informações sobre onde posso encontrar a paciente Virgínia Malfoy?

Turistas... – A mulher escreveu algumas coisas no computador e busca de informações sobre Ginny – 2ºandar, sala 125, espere perto das portas, parece que ela está a ser observada pelo médico.

Draco nem esperou a mulher acabar de falar, saiu disparado escada acima, pois o elevador estava no 6ºandar e ele não podia esperar mais tempo. Caminhou ao longo do corredor até à porta 125 mesmo no momento em que uma enfermeira saia lá de dentro.

Desculpe, pode dar-me alguma informação sobre Virgínia?

O senhor é parente?

Sim sou o marido.

Infelizmente ainda não lhe posso dizer anda.

Como assim? Nem me pode dizer o que aconteceu?

Ao que parece a sua mulher foi atropelada por um carro e partiu uma perna e algumas costelas, mas como ainda se mantém inconsciente pensamos que talvez também tenha batido com a cabeça.

Mas vai ficar bem não vai?

Temos esperanças que sim. Agora for favor vá até à sala de espera que daqui a pouco o médico já lá vai falar consigo está bem?

Ok...

Draco esperou por quase duas horas, quando estava prestes a adormecer na cadeira, o médico apareceu.

Draco Malfoy?

Sim sou eu. Como está a Virgínia?

Ela está bem, já está acordada e quer vê-lo.

Fantástico! Vamos até lá! Também quero muito vê-la!

Caminharam até ao quarto onde Ginny estava. Ao entrar Draco viu a mulher deitada na cama, com uma perna em gesso, alguns fios ligados aos pulsos e uma ligadura que não lhe deixava ver os cabelos vermelhos que tanto adorava.

Ginny tu estás bem? – Ela sorriu-lhe.

Estou óptima Draco!

O que é que aconteceu afinal? Eu sai para os jardins da Gulbenkian à tua procura e não te encontrei pensei que tivesses ido embora, até fui à tua procura na Sé de Lisboa e no Castelo de S. Jorge. – Draco disse tudo de uma vez só, Ginny mal conseguia perceber o que ele dizia de tão rápido que falava.

Tem calma! Está tudo bem agora. Eu entrei na Gulbenkian à tua procura mas também não te vi. Então vi um panfleto que falava sobre a Sé e resolvi ir até lá à tua procura. Quando estava a atravessar uma rua não percebi que ela tinha dois sentidos e então só olhei para um dos lados e não vi um carro que vinha do outro, e pronto aqui estou eu.

Ah Virgínia és sempre a mesma coisa! – Draco estava feliz por ela estar bem. – Quando podes ir embora?

Acho que amanha se estiver tudo bem.

Está bem. Então vamos ficar aqui esta noite.

Vamos?

Claro. Eu fico aqui contigo não é. Não arrisco perder-te de vista outra vez.

Ahahaha! Está bem.

Draco ficou sentado numa poltrona perto da cama de Ginny durante a noite, falaram de algumas coisas que tinham acontecido naquela tarde enquanto estiveram separados, entre elas sobre o estranho casal que tinham visto. Eles apareceram e desapareceram do nada, sem deixar rastos, apenas dizendo que se deviam dirigir para o Castelo de S. Jorge porque lá encontrariam a pessoa que amavam. Era muito estranho. Como não chegavam a lado nenhum resolveram esquecer o assunto.

--------------DraCo&Ginny--------------

Dois dias depois foram ao sítio onde era suposto terem-se encontrado se Ginny não tivesse sido atropelada. Estavam no alto de uma mas muralhas do Castelo quando Ginny se lembrou do que Bernardo lhe tinha dito. Resolveu perguntar a Draco se ele sabia o que significava.

Draco, naquele dia em que nos perdemos, o tal homem disse-me que foi aqui que tudo começou, sabes o que isso significa?

Bem não sei ao certo, mas pelas histórias que a minha mãe me contava, foi aqui neste castelo que a cidade de Lisboa nasceu. No inicio as casas não saiam de dentro das muralhas do castelo.

A sério? E porque terão escolhido este castelo?

Sim. Bem isso ela disse-me que era por este se situar numa das zonas mais altas das redondezas o que representava um bom ponto estratégico perto do mar, daqui poderia ver-se a aproximação de inimigos e a chegada das mercadorias de outros países.

Isso é incrível, se calhar era isso que ele queria dizer.

Sim se calhar era isso.

Draco e Virgínia estavam abraçados, ela em frente dele de costas e ele com os braços na cintura dela. Ambos admiravam a paisagem.

Draco?

Sim?

Eu gostava de vir morar para Lisboa?

O quê?

Sim podíamos vir morar para cá. O que achas?

Bem isso é uma proposta muito repentina, mas sabes que mais? Agrada-me!

A sério? Fantástico!

Beijaram-se, e resolveram vir-se embora, tinham um avião para apanhar em pouco tempo, e agora muitas coisas para organizar já que se iam mudar. Desceram as muralhas sem olhar para trás, se tivessem reparado numa das pedras da muralha estavam gravadas algumas palavras que passavam despercebidas pois estavam muito desgastadas e pareciam ter sido escritas à muito tempo atrás, essas palavras eram "O amor não escolhe idade, época, local, ele apenas escolhe as pessoas que quer que o sintam" e estava assinado por "Bernardo e Vitória, aqueles que viveram um amor impossível mas que não os impediu de ficarem juntos."


End file.
